How did you and mommy meet?
by bkcrtc345
Summary: 5 year-old Sarah Grey asks her mother and father on how they met. But she wants to know more into their relationship such as was it love at first sight? Was their love a Cinderella-fairy-tale ending? And why was Mitchie's parents not involved in Sarah Grey's life. Embark on the relationship that grew between Shane and Mitchie as Shane tells the story to her daughter about them.


*****KEEP IN** **MIND IN THIS STORY!:**** Camp Rock never happened, Shane is more of a solo artist but Nate and Jason are his friends as well as Caitlyn, a friend from England, and Rhonda, Mitchie's friend from Toronto who also moved to West Vancouver with Mitchie to be near her, but they are mentioned only as names, Mitchie's parents are not the nicest people, that's pretty much it please enjoy! Plus about Sarah, she is much smarter than any regular five-year-old, so she can quite comprehend pretty much most things her father, who tells the story, tells her.**

**How did you and mom meet?**

Five-year old Sarah Grey was sitting with her parents outside out of their big mansion staring at the glistening pool in front of them. Sarah has always wondered about her parents, Shane Grey, big popstar legend, and Mitchie Torres-Grey, famous author. She always wondered about how they met, how they fell in love, and how they reacted to when Sarah was born. Did they love her at first sight like any other parent did for their kid? Sarah was just like her mother, always deep in thought. She also wondered about her grandparents, from her mother's side, and why they never met her today? Till then, she use to think about this after her father reading to her the story Cinderella and wondered if her parents had a Cinderella happily-ever-after? She decided to put her thoughts to rest by asking her father the big question.

"Dad?" Sarah asked her father who was also staring at the pool feeling calm.

"Yes sweetheart?" Her father replied.

"How exactly did you and mom meet?" She asked him.

Both Shane and Mitchie looked at Sarah. Shane looked down back to his brown-haired daughter and he asked curiously, "Why do you want to know?"

Sarah shrugged her shoulders and then looked up to him and answered, "I'm just wondering, plus you and mom never told me before, why not now?"

Shane smiled and nodded indicating he comprehend what she wanted and was going to tell her, but make a few little tweaks by leaving out the big detail. The truth is, Shane and Mitchie were parents much younger than expected. They weren't exactly teenage parents, but they weren't certainly old enough or at that appropriate age to start dating. Mitchie became one at the age of 20 and Shane, 23.

"Alright Honey, now where to begin?" Shane said before pondering away to when he first met his beautiful bride.

* * *

_7 years ago ~ Cambridge, UK (italicize - flashback scenes)_

**Shane's POV**_  
_

"Sarah, when I first met your mom, we did not become lovers at first. However, when I first met your mother, I knew she would become an important person in my life. You see, I just finished tour and a week after that, I have settled back into my home in England. The thing about England was that I loved the scenery, but the problem was is that I could not enjoy it without fans coming and asking me for autographs."

Sarah seemed to understand the problems her father faced, but was more eager to learn how he met his mom.

"Anyways, continuing on, I wanted to escape from my home and go for a walk. The thing was that I went for a walk in a park but during nighttime so many fans would either be asleep or couldn't recognize me in the dark. In that park, was also your mother."**  
**

**Flashback**

_Shane walking in the park looking at the trees until something else caught his eye. It was a bit dark, but with the help of the streetlights, he could make out that that something, was a person! At first, Shane panicked and wanted to hide but the person came up to him and gave him a quizzled look._

**End Flashback**

"At first I thought your mother was a fan. A fan that would jump on me and would bug me until I got out of her sight." Shane explained to Sarah while Mitchie smiled at the next part that was about to occur in Shane's story.

"What happened after you saw mom?" Sarah asked.

"Well..."

**Flashback**

_18 year old Mitchie looked at 21 year old Shane with a peculiar look. Shane just starred back but something about his look screamed annoyance and impatience._

_"What! Aren't you going to scream? Don't you want an autograph or something?" Shane screamed waiting for the whole fan-obsessed thing to happen and be over with._

_Mitchie had a bore look on her face and raised one eyebrow when Shane was asking her these questions. "Um...nope, but what I do want is to keep walking to my dorm. See ya." Mitchie said with a soft smile and a soft tone to match that smile. Shane, all of sudden, felt guilt for yelling at her. But he never met a girl like her, suddenly, he wanted to know more about her as she walked away._

_"WAIT!" Shane screamed loud enough for her to turn around. _

_"Yes?" She asked._

_"Why didn't you scream or ask for a kiss on the cheek or anything like that?" Shane asked, seeming desperate for an answer._

_All Mitchie did was tilt her head a bit downwards and shook it while still having that small smile on her face. To Shane, the way she shook her head felt like she did it for a long time when, in reality, only took a mere second. She looked back up to Shane with a soft look and replied. _

_"Because I'm not a crazy fan. I'm not the kind of girl that would jump on a celebrity or bother him/her for something. I admit that I was a bit shocked to see you here, but I was not going to ask you for an autograph, I was actually going to head back to my dorm after taking a calming walk around the park."_

_Shane was taken aback by her response. She was certainly like no girl he have ever met before. Surely, he met thousands of girls due to his fame, but this is in a different situation; he was actually having a conversation. A real one!_

_"So if you're not a crazy fan, then what are you?" He asked, smirking a bit._

_Her eyebrow, for the second time, rose once again as she was taken aback by his mere smirking. Hopefully, this would not to lead to any trouble._

_"I'm a student who's currently studying literature and have hopes on becoming either an english teacher, an author, or, possibly, both."_

_"A student, huh? Where do you study?" He asked._

_"I'm studying literature in Cambridge." She said._

_Now, he was certainly shocked. Here standing in front of him was a girl who was not a big fan (one point), and she was certainly smart to get into a university like Cambridge (another point)._

_"Cambridge, wow! What is it like?" He asked._

_"It's work hard and play hard, now, since exams are officially done, it's drink hard!" He gave Mitchie a quizzical look. _

_"What do you mean 'drink hard'?" He asked_

_"Well...after the official end of exams, Cambridge students tend to celebrate by drinking including my friends. Since it's already 1 and I honestly don't know why I'm out here so late at night except for the fact I don't want to drink and get hit on by drunk guys, I'm going to head to my dorm now." Mitchie said hoping Shane would get the hint that she wanted to leave. __ (**a/n: the thing about cambridge is actually true, Cambridge has a lot of partying and drinking going on after exams, i've done the research, but this is suppose to play an important part in smitchie's relationship)**_

_Shane laughed at her remark, but later received the fact that she wanted to leave. Truth it, something in him didn't want her to leave. _

_"Um...do you want me to walk back with you?" Mitchie was taken aback by his offer and truth to be told, so was Shane. He had no idea where that came from, he didn't even think what he was going to say next after Mitchie dropped the hint; it just came out of nowhere._

_"If you want to, it is about 15 minutes away though." Mitchie said still shocked about his offer. "It's alright, plus someone like you shouldn't be out here at one in the morning!"_

_"Hey, the drinking doesn't stop till one, in my perspective, it's the safest time to return to Cambridge. Plus I'm not much of a partier nor i'm a stay at home person, i like to go out just not do hardcore clubbing" She said and Shane took a liking to the fact that she didn't drink._

_"But I should be asking you, what is a popstar like you doing out here at one in the morning? I mean, at anytime of the day, or night, you would get mauled by at least one fan? Or thousands?" She asked back to Shane._

_"Well...I wanted to enjoy the scenery. I mean I'm American, but I love England and it's hard to love it in the morning. I mean I cannot walk outside knowing that I'm going to get jumped on by a fan. But it was night time and I thought to myself 'who would be awake at this time and be out?', so I went out." Shane said._

_They talked more as the walked through the beautiful park and towards a magical university. The more they talk, the more the began to bond and the more they did not want this night to end._

_Mitchie nodded. "Was it worth it?" Shane smiled at her and replied. "I'm talking to this complete stranger whose name I do not know, and she hasn't attacked me like some crazy fan. I'm actually having a real conversation, which I crave now and then, so, yeah, it was worth it!" _

_Mitchie's heart warmed to this and then replied as well with a smile. "Well, this stranger's name (picking up Shane's hint) is Mitchie and I'm not a crazy fan, nor I'm a hater, I just like what I hear whatever is ON THE RADIO. I'm glad that you have a real conversation but I don't even know who you are?"_

_Shane looked at her with a look that said are-you-serious? _

_"So what's your name stranger?" She said as she reached to the entrance of Cambridge not knowing, not even Shane knowing, that 15 minutes have passed by. She stopped walking and turned to him with her hand extended out, hinting for a handshake._

_Shane slightly laughed at this and took her hand where minor sparks began to fly, but soon greater sparks -fireworks, even - would begin to appear._

_He shook it while saying "My name is Shane." _

_She gladly shook back and was about to walk away. That is, until Shane stopped her and her brown hair whipped, including her beautiful face, towards him. _

_"Yes?"_

_"I honestly don't want this to end, I mean, I met you and you are someone that I look for in a friend. What I'm trying to say is...can we speak again." He said with a nervous tint in his voice._

_She smiled softly once again. "Here's my number, my email address, and my Facebook name. Text me or email me a fake account and we can talk on Facebook. I don't want to text you because say something happens and someone gets your phone, they will start to question you and all."_

_Shane smiled and his heart warmed since she was looking out for him. He was surely glad to meet a girl like her and he was never going to let her out of his sight. He nodded and watched her as she was about to descent._

_That is until she turned back to him and said "It was nice meeting you...Shane"_

_The way she said it, his name, was not like any other fan whom would scream his name. No one even said that it was nice to meet him, it would be "OMG! NO FREAKING WAY! IT"S YOU!" _

_But no, this girl was definitely different, and he wouldn't have it any other way. _

**End Flashback**

* * *

"So you met mom and you guys became close friends?" Sarah asked as she fell in love with the first chapter of the story her father was telling her.

Shane nodded and he said "I believe, other than your birth, it was one of the happiest days of my life."

"Mine too. I was happy to have a conversation with a man named Shane Grey rather than what the media saw him as." Mitchie replied as she stared into Shane eyes while smiling at him, and him smiling back.

Sarah smiled at the interaction between her parents but she knew that the story wasn't over yet.

"We became the closest of friends after that. In fact, I would go anywhere with her and her the same. She even scold me when I bought her an iPad for Christmas because she hated that i buy outrageous, expensive gifts -which she would save for and buy for herself. She even told me that if I was to ever get her something, she said it would be Ferrero Rocher **(a/n did i spell that right?) **_"_

"I gave your father a lecture about him not buying me such big gifts and I told him if someone was ever going to buy me a car or a laptop, it would be me and me alone!" She said looking at Sarah with a soft look, then with a serious look at Shane who only smirked at her look at him.

"Anyways, as the year went by and as your mother and I relationship grew, I started to fall in love with her. In fact, there this one time when I thought your mother was leaving me for good. You see, your mother is a Canadian and she told me once she's done in England, she'll be moving back to Canada. My sister, your aunt, Jenna, told me that Mitchie was leaving. What I didn't know is that she told me that Mitchie was leaving for good even though she wasn't. But she was leaving for a different reason."

Shane said to Sarah as he went back to remembering that time when he trying to stop Mitchie from leaving.

* * *

_6 years ago ~ England_

_Shane's home, his mom and Jenna visiting. _

_"Shane, I really took a liking to that Mitchie of yours." Shane's mother, Denise, said to her._

_"Mom, I told you, Mitchie and I are just really close friends." Shane assured his mother, who had a frown on her face. _

_"Alright, but i'm just saying, if the two of you aren't married till 30, marry each other okay, like one of those agreements." Denise said with a wink._

_"MOM!" Shane said, aggravated. _

_"Too bad, Shane. Anyways I heard Mitchie is leaving for good. In fact, she should be heading to the airport any second." Jenna said, while secretly teasing. Truth is, she loves Mitchie too and she wants them to be together._

_As for Shane, he felt like his whole world had stopped. He knew that Mitchie was going to leave eventually, but he didn't know it would be this soon! He didn't want Mitchie to leave. Truth is, through everything they've been through, he started having feelings for her. Mitchie did talk about transferring schools from Cambridge to...where was it? It was somewhere in Canada that's all he knew. He couldn't get her to leave without him telling her his feelings, hoping she would stay in England and that they would be a couple._

_"Shane? Are you alright? Didn't Mitchie tell you that she is leaving in...two hours?" Jenna said smirking, already knowing her brother in shock mode and got to get him into tell-her-how-he-feels mode. _

_"WHAT!" Jenna smirk grew at Shane's outburst. Shane knew what he had to do, he had to stop Mitchie. _

_"If you want to go say your goodbye, might as well do it at the airport, she'll be there in about an hour. Might as well leave now. She even told me her flight number and all, fortunately for you." Jenna said trying to calm her shocked brother while saying the last line very low._

_Shane looked at Jenna with shocked eyes and forced her to get a paper, pencil, and write it all down for him. The reason Jenna knew Mitchie's info is because both Jenna and Mitchie became really close, in fact, the Grey Family made Mitchie feel like family._

_**ONE HOUR**_** LATER**

_As Shane sped down the highway in his Mercedes-Benz, he finally arrived at the airport. He ran in, not caring about the flashing lights of fans and papparazzi. The only thing he cared about was Mitchie. Mitchie? Where was his Mitchie? He looked around and released he still had the info his sister wrote for him._

_He ran to the right area and he spotted her. He saw and she was about to get up and head towards a different direction. He ran towards her, with a distance as he yelled her name. So loud enough for her to whip her head and saw Shane running towards her. _

_"Shane, what-what are you doing here?" Mitchie asked the heavy-breathing Shane._

_"Mit-Mitc-Mitchie! Don't leave! Please don't leave!" Shane pleaded_

_"Shane but why? I have to." Mitchie asked._

_"Because I'm in love with you!" Shane said and Mitchie's eyes widened. He didn't mean to speak it out like that but since it was out, might as well go along with it._

_"I don't want you to leave because i'm in love with you and I don't know if you're in love with me, but I cannot handle anything without you. You're not like any other girl I have ever met and when I'm with you, i can be myself not Shane Grey the Celebrity. I don't want you to transfer school now and I want you to be with me. Mitchie, please don't leave me!" Shane said with tears in his eyes._

_Mitchie, along with Shane, had tears in her eyes. The truth is that she had been feeling something for Shane but there was this one time where she read an article stating Shane how to let down a friend who has feelings for him gently and not to hurt their feelings to much. When she read that, she was convinced that Shane wouldn't be in love with her. But she was dead wrong! DEAD WRONG! DEAD WRONG! How? The proof and the tears pooling in the dark brown eyes in front of her who has already confessed his feelings for her. He loved her too but how could he think that she was going to leave Cambridge?_

_"Mitchie, please don't leave me!" Shane said. Mitchie decided to play along, eventually confessing her feelings for him along the way._

_"But Shane, I have to leave." Mitchie said with a small smile while her tears started to stop._

_"No Mitchie, you don't have to. I mean, you can-" Shane continued before Mitchie stopped him and talked._

_"But Shane, I have to see my family for Christmas." Mitchie said with a smile_

_"But Mitchie I lo-wait, what?" Shane was confused._

_"Shane, I have be planning to leave Cambridge for only a week just to see my parents, not transfer schools. I decided Cambridge is the best place to study english and I was wrong to doubt it for a minute." _

_Shane became understanding to what Mitchie was talking about. How could he ever thought that she would be leaving. But wait! He just confessed his feelings for her, how does she feel about him._

_"Oh...but Mitchie?" _

_"Yes Shane, I'm in love with you too." Shane eyes widened and new tears began to form in both his and Mitchie's eyes. _

_"But I was convinced by myself that you wouldn't fall in love with me Shane." She said explaining why she never confessed before._

_"Well you're an idiot!" Shane said as both he and Mitchie laughed as he gathered Mitchie in his arms for a tight hug._

_As they hug, they began to feel like that minor spark from a year ago from that handshake, grew into something a bit bigger but not exactly fireworks. They looked into each other eyes as they continue to hug and Mitchie smiled at him but with a soft smile. Shane then leaned into Mitchie and kissed her and those sparks grew but not intensely. But they will grow into fireworks eventually._

Shane kissed her with such passion that she missed the first calling of her flight departure. Eventually she left, but they both knew that as soon as Mitchie came back from Toronto, that they would start to go out on an official date and many more to came and neither of them could wait.

* * *

"AWWW!" Sarah Grey said as Shane and Mitchie shared a kiss. "So Dad stopped you at the airport but even though you took off, he confessed his love for you just in time!" Sarah said understanding the complete scene that had occurred between her parents several years ago.

Mitchie nodded and said, "How happy I was that day when your father came and confessed his love, however, it was funny how he thought I was going to transfer schools. Obviously I would tell him about that months in advance and confirm it as well."

Shane laughed. "I guess I kind of overreacted but I was glad I did, otherwise I wouldn't have told your mother about my undying love for her." He said as Mitchie laughed softly for his _undying_ love.

"So that you and mom have met, how did you get married?" Sarah asked.

Shane and Mitchie looked at each other again, but instead of a smile, it was a more serious look. Shane knew that Sarah, when she was older, would be able to tell that her parents got married at a much younger age. Shane didn't know whether or not to tell her that Sarah was conceived before the marriage, but eventually she would know.

**(A/N: I know that you shouldn't tell a five year old about how her parents had found out about the arrival of her before their marriage, but let's pretend in my story that it was alright, you would admit that Sarah is already smart)**

"Well Sweetie we got married in Paris, France because we received the greatest news, you." Shane said as Sarah gave her parents a quizzical look of her own.

"Let's just say your mother and I expressed our undying love for each other that lead to greater things"

Truth was it wasn't really the greatest news or things, at that time, that both Shane and Mitchie received at age 19 and 22.

* * *

_3 months after the confession in the airport_

_Shane kissed Mitchie on the bed while running his hands all over her sides and she twined her fingers into his hair. They were in a fancy suite rented by Shane. As they laid on the massive king-sized bed with the fireplace lit on, Shane moaned Mitchie's name._

_"Mitchie...I love you so much, but I don't want to rush things if you don't want this." Shane said as he stopped kissing her and starred into her chocolate, brown eyes. She smiled at his concern for her. She leaned forward, since Shane was on top of her though bodies not touching...at the moment, and kissed him softly._

_"I love you too Shane and I don't think we're rushing this. I do want this, only if you want this as well." She replied with a smile. Shane returned the smile with one of his own and continued kissing that eventually led to making love._

* * *

"There was a time where your mother would throw up constantly; all the time. I got fed up with it and I wanted to take her to the doctor's but you should know your mother's stubbornness, you have that." Shane said while laughing and poking her daughter.

"I do not!" Sarah said with her arms crossed. Both Shane and Mitchie laughed at her action as Shane continued.

"So eventually mother broke off her stubbornness, and she asked me to take her to the doctors." Shane said as both him and Mitchie remembered that doctor visit that changed their lives forever, well, lifestyle.

* * *

_6 years ago, Doctor's Visit_

_"Mitchie how are you feeling?" Shane said as he rubbed her back soothingly._

_"I'm still a bit sore and feel like throwing up even though I have nothing to throw up." She said with her hands on her stomach._

_"Michelle Torres?" A nurse appeared in front of the waiting room and both Shane and Mitchie got up and walked to the room the nurse had lead them too._

_"Wait right here, the doctor will be with you shortly." Truth is that Shane and Mitchie were at the doctor's office more than once, the last time they did tests on her to check if there were some illness. But they were about to find out._

_"Michelle...Torres?" The doctor said as he stepped into the room. _

_"Yes Doctor?" She asked as she feared for the results, she held desperately onto Shane's hand who held her right back._

_"We got the results and it doesn't seem to be an illness." The Doctor said as he stared at the __young_ 19 year old woman.

_"Then what is it Doctor?" Mitchie asked, as she was a bit relieved, only to have her breath to be take away. As well as Shane's._

_"Congratulations! You're 3 months pregnant." Both Shane and Mitchie starred at the doctor with wide eyes. "Pregnant? She was Pregnant?" Both Shane and Mitchie thought. _

_As the doctor explained the options that Mitchie could do since she was still early in the pregnancy: abortion, adoption, or give birth and keep the baby, Mitchie was still in shock. _

_"I'll leave you some time to talk." The doctor said as he excused himself out of the room._

_Shane had always thought about kids but didn't know that he was going to be a father at 22. But he thought to himself, was he going to be a father? What was Mitchie thinking at the moment._

_Mitchie had tears in her eyes, she was 19, though not a teenager, she surely wasn't ready for a baby! She already got two years in school and needs another one or two. She practically had her life planned, first she would go to university, get her degree, marry someone and then have kids and handle a career. But this baby was going to change everything! _

_"Mitchie." Shane softly called her name as he interrupted her thoughts. She stared back at him with tears pooling in her eyes._

_"Shane what are we going to do?" Mitchie starred at Shane who stood up and started pacing around the floor. "Shane..." She called his name as he stopped pacing to look at her while she was looking down on the floor._

_"Shane...do...do you want an abortion?" It wasn't as easy for Mitchie to ask as it seems, but she asked it and Shane starred at her with wide eyes._

_"I would never want an abortion Mitchie! I love you and I want our baby. Why are you asking? Are you wanting an abortion?" Shane asked her while he cupped her warm face and made sure their eyes, tears or not, had contact._

_"I was just wondering, and no! I do not want an abortion, I want our baby too." Shane nodded as more tears left Mitchie's eyes and he hugged her while whispering that he loves her. _

_"I love you too Shane. I love you so much." Mitchie replied back as she was hugging him. Shane's eyes opened. He was about to be a father and he was never going to leave Mitchie. He wanted her to know that._

_As he broke the hug, he cupped Mitchie's face in his hands once again and spoke in a soft but serious voice. "Mitchie I want you to know that I love you, i'm in love with you, and now, even though we knew this baby existed fifteen minutes ago, I'm in love with our family, with this baby. I want you to know that no matter what happens, I'm going to be there through thick and thin and I'm not going to leave you at all and our baby." Shane said as more tears pooled in Mitchie's eyes._

_"I-I lov-love you too Shane!" Mitchie said as her voice broke and kissed him senselessly. _

_Shane broke the kiss and went down to her stomach only to lift her shirt a bit to see a tiny bump forming. He kissed the bump on her stomach as he said, "Hi there little one! You may not know me, but I'm your father and I want you to know that I love you even though I knew you for fifteen minutes while you existed for three months and I'm going to be there for both you and your mother, no matter what."_

_Mitchie smiled at her baby-father interaction._

* * *

"So you see Sarah, when we found about you in the one special doctor's office, we were so happy and full of joy." Shane said though lying just a bit, eventually she would know, but now's is not the right time.

"So, after you found out about me, how did mommy's parents took it?" Shane and Mitchie stared at her with wide eyes. Shane was the first to spoke but stutter a bit.

"Wh-why are you asking honey?"

"Well I never met mommy's parents, grandma and grandpa. Are...they dead?" Sarah asked with caution, hoping to not upset her mother by much. Which failed as soon as Sarah saw the tears start to clutter up in her mother's eyes. Sarah broke free from her father and went to her mother and hugged her.

"I'm sorry mommy for making you cry." Mitchie smiled through her tears as she hugged her daughter. "It's alright sweetheart, and no, my parents did not die but they..."

Mitchie stopped and look at Shane giving him a non-oral message indicating whether or not they should tell their daughter. Shane looked at Mitchie then back to Sarah.

"You see Sarah," Shane started, "your mother's parents were alive but let's just say they don't deserve to be called your grandparents." Sarah looked at them, a bit hurt, but as any other five-year old, she was curious and begged him to go on.

* * *

_6 years ago..._

_Both Shane and Mitchie decided to go to Toronto to visit her mother and father and tell them the news. They were aware of her daughter's dating, but were not content with it. Mitchie's parents weren't exactly the ideal parents. They were often rude to her, strict, and during her "acne-teen period" they would call her ugly. However, they always seem to convince Mitchie that they care for her, which Mitchie believed, but this next act proved how much they truly love their once "ugly" daughter._

_Shane and Mitchie have arrived in Toronto and told her parents that she is there to make a quick stop. Shane on the other hand told his record label that he requested a few years off, as much as two years so he can be with Mitchie and their baby. As for Mitchie, she decided to put her education on a hold after her baby was born and continue later. It wouldn't be easy, but with Shane and Mitchie sticking together, they can handle anything. _

_As they approached Mitchie's parents' house, she was quite nervous. "Shane, I don't think I could do this." Shane kissed her softly on the lips and reassured her that no matter what happened, he would be there for her._

_She rang the doorbell and after a few seconds was her strict on the inside but seem soft (fake) on the outside father. "Hello father." Steve Torres __put on his best fake smile and said hello to his daughter. Then turned to her boyfriend and also said hello. He welcomed them in and sat down on the couch as they were joined by Mitchie's mother, Connie, a somewhat replica like her father by actions and characteristics._

_"So Mitchie, what brings the both of you here?" Steve asked with an expressionless face. "Um...well, Shane and I, we have some news to tell you." Steve rose an eyebrow and his voice became cold. "What kind of news?"_

_Mitchie tensed for a moment but Shane, as he put his hands around Mitchie and squeeze them for help her relax. _

_"Mom, Dad...I'm pregnant. Shane and I are having a baby." Mitchie said quietly while looking down to the floor. _

_Silence stalked the room until Steve attacked it. "You're pregnant?" He asked. Mitchie nodded her head. Her mother looked at her in disgust. Connie always said that everyone in her family had a baby 25 or older, never younger. But this! This was unacceptable!_

_"Mom-" "Don't call me that! You don't deserve to call me that ANYMORE!" Connie scold her daughter. "How dare you, you whore! Sleeping with men at 19, you know I didn't even had you until I was 30, the appropriate age and so did the rest of MY family, no longer yours. But you, huh! My ex-daughter is a slut!" _

_Mitchie just looked down with more tears in her eyes. She believed every word they had told them. As for Shane, he was furious. NO ONE TALKED ABOUT HIS MITCHIE THAT WAY!_

_"HOW DARE YOU!" Shane screamed at both her parents as they shut up in silence and Mitchie stared at him. "You know what you don't even deserve Mitchie! What kind of parents are you? Call your pregnant daughter a whore? At least she's not a teenager! Either way she is being responsible about this situation! You know she would tell me stories about you two and you would always lower her self-esteem. At first I didn't believe that, but now I can honestly say, you two don't even deserve a child! Let alone her!"_

_"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS! It's because of you, she's in this mess and now we have to get rid of it!" Steve yelled back at Shane. Mitchie, who was still sitting on the couch, had more tears in her eyes and stood up along with her boyfriend and father. Or ex-father, either way, Steve Torres._

_"What do you mean get rid of it?" Mitchie said in a low, horse whisper. Steve looked back at Mitchie with anger in his eyes. He had a cold look on his face as he explained himself._

_"You are to get rid of the baby Mitchie. If you want to still be part of our family, get an abortion. But if you do not get an abortion, don't even bother writing to us, talking to us, don't even bother calling us mom and dad!" Both Shane and Mitchie absorbed this and Shane looked at Mitchie, hoping she would look past her father's toughness and choose the right thing. _

_Mitchie looked at her father with a soft smile. Her father returned a smile knowing that she had made the right decision. "Then I guess we are no longer family." She said sourly as Mr. Torres smile fell. She grabbed Shane's hand and walked out of the door and went into his car. Shane drove them to the airport because Mitchie knew that they would do something like this, so why bother staying for a week in Toronto when there are people in England who loves them, including Shane's mom and Jenna whom were happy about the baby, would appreciate the news of them having a baby._

_As they approached the airport, there were still silence between Shane and Mitchie. Shane sat down with Mitchie praying that a fan would not come up to them and ask for his autograph. Shane held onto Mitchie's hand and asked her if she was okay._

_"I'm fine, I (sigh) guess that they won't be part of our baby's life." She said as she looked down at her stomach. "But the thing is...through everything, throughout the 19 years I knew my parents and 3 and half months of this baby's existence, I love this baby much more than my parents, I would never do such terrible thing to please my parents. This baby, as weird as it sounds, I understand this baby and I feel like it does to me."_

_Shane, with new tears in his eyes and he held onto Mitchie's hand, shook his head. "No, it does not sound weird, it sounds perfectly understandable." Mitchie looked at him with a smile and kissed him. As they broke apart but their upper lips still touching, Mitchie murmured "It's their loss." _

_And it was. Still in the present it was._

* * *

"So as you can see, your grandparents did not want you. It was either keep you or give you up for adoption" Shane lied, for the second time, about the second offer. He did not want to tell or think of her grandparents telling Mitchie about the abortion.

"What did you and mommy did?" Sarah asked her father. "Well daddy and I told my parents that I wanted you and not them. As you can tell from Daddy's story, mommy's parents weren't the nicest people around." Sarah nodded, upset that someone or some people did not want her, but even more upset to find out that someone has been mean to her mommy. 'Who could ever be mean to her?' Sarah thought to herself.

"Mommy did you think you made the right choice, me over your mommy and daddy?" Mitchie stared at her daughter in shock thinking 'how could she ever question such thing?' But then smiled and gave her a big hug in her lawn chair.

"Of course I made the right choice and I never regretted it. I love you so much Sarah, more than my own parents. Truth is, they don't deserve you! They missed out on this sweet, beautiful, and smart girl like you, oh well, that's their loss!" Mitchie said while smiling reassuringly at her daughter.

"After your mommy's parents got mad at your mommy, they stopped paying for her education or schooling. So I had to pay for it, either way I would have want to pay for it." Shane said with an upset at first, but then reassuring voice.

"Now you know why you never met your grandparents, your mommy's mommy and daddy." Shane said as he looked at his daughter whose eyes, surprisingly, were not filled with hurt that he assumed would be.

"Well I agree with mommy, it was their loss. So what happened after that?" Shane smiled at this part while Mitchie, still holding their daughter, was confused, pondering where Shane was going to go next with his story.

"Well...a month after you mommy and I visited mommy's parents, I decided that I was very and deeply in love with your mommy. I was thinking about you while you were in still mommy's tummy, thinking how you deserve a family officially, with law, committed. At that moment, I knew I wanted to marry your mother and become a family with her. So I took her to Paris, France." Shane said as the memory came back.

* * *

_Five and a half years ago_

_Shane surprised Mitchie on a two-week trip to Paris, France. Little did she know was that a big surprise was coming for her. Shane was surprised and happy with the fact that Mitchie could travel during her condition but not for long as she was almost four and a half months pregnant. _

_Shane and Mitchie arrived in Paris less than two hours ago and standing from the penthouse balcony from one of the top hotels in Paris, she fell in love with the city already. _

_"It's beautiful." She said as she stared out to the beautiful view in front of her. She saw many buildings including the famous Eiffel Tower. She saw all of the little people and the interaction between Paris and the people. She had a good feeling about it. About being here in Paris but she just don't know what kind of surprise was in store for her._

_"Just like you. Do you love it?" Shane said as she surprised her by wrapping his arms and gently caressing her stomach that laid their child in there. _

_"I love it." Shane kissed her on the cheek and let go of her and walked away. She frowned and asked where he was going. "I'm not going anywhere without you. Come on, let's go sight seeing, I know how much you want to do that." He said while smiling. It was true, it was one of the main reason on how Shane and Mitchie first met and became really close friends._

_After a few hours of sightseeing and shopping, Shane and Mitchie finally arrived at the final destination of their sightseeing: the Eiffel Tower. An hour in advance, he asked the guard to make sure that no one would be at the Eiffel Tower from 8:45-9:45 and paid a couple of hundreds to ensure they keep their word._

_As they reached to the top of the tower, Mitchie was breathless at the sight. She had always wanted to go to Paris, but her parents discouraged her and made her spent her summer at home while her friends went to amazing places with their parents. _

_"It's beautiful up here." Mitchie said as she looked at the view._

_"Hmm-mm." Shane nodded and agreed._

_"I always wanted to do this, to be here, but my parents were always in the way." By the mention of her parents, Shane tensed, but relaxed again._

_"Hmm-mm." Shane agreed once again._

_"Shane, are you alright?" Mitchie said as she looked at Shane who seemed a bit calm yet nervous at the same time. It was a bit on and off._

_"Mitchie, you know that I'm in love with you." Mitchie nodded as Shane said this. "You also know that I love our baby no matter what." Mitchie nodded once again._

_"Well Mitchie, the first time I met you and got to know you, I knew that you would be a big part of my life and make me happy. And I was right, I'm glad that I met someone like you! You make me feel like I'm not Shane Grey the celebrity, but Shane Grey, your friend. You complete me and without you and/or our baby," Shane said as he laid a hand on Mitchie's stomach, "my life would not mean worth living. I love you so much and I want to grow old with you and our baby, maybe more, but what I'm trying to say is." Shane said as he got down on one knee and revealed the $100,000 diamond ring that was once concealed in the blue velvet box._

_Mitchie gasp as tears began to leak from her eyes. Shane's too. "Mitchie Torres, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife. Will you marry me?"_

_Mitchie's world stopped but for the best, she wished that this moment could stay for the rest of her life, but she knew the world has to keep spinning so..._

_"YES! SHANE! I will marry you!" Mitchie screamed in ecstasy as Shane slid the ring on while grinning with tears and gathered her in his arms. He whispered in her ear, "I'm glad you said yes because the truth is, I have already arranged a wedding for us at the Palace of Versailles since someone cancelled, what do you think?" Shane said now staring her face to face. Mitchie was shocked, he already arranged a wedding. _

_"I actually called all of our friends and my mom and sister to come. Nate said he would be honoured to walk you down the aisle." He said jokingly trying to lighten up the mood. Frankly Mitchie didn't care, it was still perfect._

_"Shane that sounds perfect. No matter where or when, I would marry you in a heartbeat. I love you so much!" Mitchie said smiling at Shane who had more tears in his eyes and shared a sweet, soft kiss._

_A week later Shane and Mitchie were joined by their families, excluding Mitchie's, at their wedding. Their wedding was held in the garden of the Palace of Versailles. Mitchie felt like a true princess as she stepped out the palace with Nate walking towards the garden where her prince would be waiting for her._

_Mitchie was wearing a gorgeous Vera Wang white dress with a veil, open, on her head as she connected arms with Nate who walked her down the aisle. As she got to the end and saw Shane, she unhooked arms with Nate and joined hands with her charming prince. They said their vows and said their 'I do''s and sealed their marriage with a kiss._

_"I now pronounce you with Mr. and Mrs. Shane Joseph Grey!" Everyone applauded as the two left. They went on their honeymoon in Bali. It was truly the most wonderful wedding she had and a perfect honeymoon. Now all there was forward to look to was their future as the sparks continue to grow, but still not as big as flashing fireworks, but it continued growing!_

* * *

"Wow! You and mommy got married in a Palace? In Paris? That's so romantic!" Sarah said as she make kissy faces at their parents whom just laughed. "Yup, in fact we went their for our second anniversary and brought you along with us." Shane said to his gushy daughter.

"Really?" Shane and Mitchie nodded. "I don't remember to be honest." "Well sweetheart, you were too young to remember." Mitchie said.

"Oh. Do you think we can go there again this summer or on a holiday break?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, whatever you like!" Shane said to his smiley daughter.

"So what happened after you and mommy got married." Sarah asked.

Shane rolled his eyes to the sky and put a finger on his chin and said, "Hmm...well if my memory serves me, we were trying to find out whether the baby, you, was a boy or a girl. Back than you can only find out at a time in a pregnancy. I was so happy that day!"

"He was actually, I remember it too sweetie." Mitchie said.

* * *

_Five and a half years ago_

_Shane and Mitchie Gray were sitting in the doctors office where Mitchie was laying down on the seat preparing herself for the doctor. Today was the day where they would find out the sex of the baby._

_"Shane what would you like the baby to be?" Mitchie asked her husband._

_"Well I would say I don't care...but the truth is that I would...want..." Shane started. "A girl?" Mitchie finished for him. Shane nodded and then asked. "How did you know?" _

_Mitchie explained to him that before they started dating, she would remember him doing autographs for his recent album at a mall and a mom with a five year old girl who the mom was carrying came and asked for an autograph. The little girl asked if she could have a picture but the mean security guard said no. Shane, however, told him that it was alright and took the little girl and set her close to him so that their cheeks would be touching. After the mom finished taking the picture, he kissed the little girl goodbye and waved him in the cutest wave Mitchie ever saw as nearby fans screamed in cuteness, all of this on YouTube. Mitchie said that she read the comments and said that one of the comments, which she agreed with and from there assumed Shane's first child would be a girl, that his daughter would be the most luckiest little girl in the world._

_Shane kissed her softly only to be interrupted by the doctor. The doctor sat down and talked to them and said that the she thinks Mitchie is doing fine and that it was time to check on if they are having a boy or girl._

_As Shane, Mitchie, and the doctor looked at the screen that showed their baby, the doctor finally saw what they were having. "Congratulations, you are having a little girl." Mitchie was happy and as for Shane, he had tears in his eyes and the most widest smile Mitchie has ever seen. He kissed her with everything he had and told her that he was happy. Happy to spoil their daughter._

_Bigger sparks ignited within Shane and Mitchie._

* * *

"When I found out that we were having a baby girl, I was the most happiest person in the world because I was always wanted a daughter. Your mother could have told that from the very beginning which she did." Shane said

Sarah smiled at her parents and then went to hug them whom gladly hugged her back and all could be heard was the wind surrounding them giving them a cool breeze. "In fact," Mitchie began to spoke breaking the silence, "your father would not let me do anything nor carry anything, all for you and he spoiled you greatly. He filled your nursery with hundred and hundreds of pink and white stuffed animals. Even this one big polar bear who was much, much bigger than you. A giant compared to you actually." Mitchie laughed as well Shane.

"I even sang to you every night and read you stories while you were in your mommy's tummy. Even after your birth." Shane said kissing their daughter.

"My birth? What was like that for you and mommy?" The things five year old ask, no matter what they are, it's filled with curiosity.

"Well..." Shane started. "Your birth was the most happiest moment in your mother and my life."

* * *

_Five years ago_

_Shane and Mitchie were sleeping late at night until Mitchie's water broke. As she woke Shane up and told him the news, he had the most widest smile she hadn't since they announced the baby was a girl. As they rushed to the hospital, she was already 8 cm dilated, so only two cm left to go until she could have the baby. _

_As soon as it was time to push, Mitchie gave all her hardest. She also wanted to see their little girl. _

_"Push!" The Doctor commanded Mitchie who was screaming while gripping onto Shane's hand and the nurse's. _

_"ARRGGGHHHH!" Mitchie screamed out in pain. Then...all of a sudden..._

_"WAHHH!" A cry. A shrill cry filled the room. Shane and Mitchie's eyes teared as they heard their baby girl's cry for the very first time. _

_"Congratulations! It's a girl!" The doctor said as Shane cut the umbilical cord. The nurse wrapped up their daughter in a pink blanket and gave her to Mitchie who supported the head and the body and practically everything! It was her daughter she was holding after all!_

_Their daughter. A combination of Shane Joseph Grey and Michelle Torres-Grey with brown eyes, dark hair, a lovely tan skin, red cheeks with pink lips and just a gorgeous face on the baby that was all wrapped in a pink blanket._

_"She is so beautiful Shane." Mitchie said as she held onto their daughter then passing it to Shane who eagerly took her and kissed his daughter on the forehead whispering to the baby, "I know I only met you for a mere second, but i can already say that I love you and your mother and my girls are the most important things in my life." Mitchie heard every word and tears rolled down on her cheek._

_"Sarah." He said. Mitchie looked at him softly. She knew what he meant but knew what he said was not all what he wanted to say._

_"What was that Shane?" She asked him with a smile._

_"Sarah Anthony Grey." He stared at his daughter for a moment and then looked back to his wife who replied with "I think that is a lovely name." As she kissed him softly and looked at their daughter._

_They both felt something after that kiss. Fireworks. After everything they've been through. Through the birth of their daughter, the sparks that have ignited them were no longer baby sparks, but fireworks. They were full, reaching to the sky, colourful, explosive and powerful, fireworks. Sarah Anthony Grey made those fireworks happen. And the rest was great for the three of them after that._

* * *

"So as you can see Sarah Anthony Grey, you were the most important person in both your mommy's and my life and you still are. No matter what." Shane said while smiling at her who smiled back.

"After your birth, it was a bit tough on mommy who was trying to get back to school but she did it! She got her english degree, started writing books, and she became a famous author. I went back to doing a tour, but in Europe, and I remember how you would come with me and we would see Europe together. The three of us, you, mommy, and me. We later bought this million-dollar house and moved right into here and became a close family. No matter what happened, we were there for each other. Your uncle Nate and Jason were thrilled when they found out about you and so were mommy's friends, you know, Aunt Caitlyn and Rhonda?" Sarah nodded.

"You, missy, made our lives more exciting than they ever were." She said while she hugged, kissed, then tickled the giggling Sarah.

"Alright sweetheart, time for bed." Shane said as she scooped up her daughter and put her to bed. Both Shane and Mitchie kissed their daughter goodnight and left her to sleep peacefully in her room.

Before Sarah went to sleep, she processed what just happened this evening and later confirmed that love at first sight never happened for her parents but a great friendship grew into forever-lasting romance, her grandparents weren't worth speaking of, and that even though what happened between her mommy and daddy wasn't an exact replica of the story, Cinderella, her mommy and daddy still got the cinderella-happily-ever-after ending. Sarah smiled at the thought and slept that night with many peaceful dreams.

**The End**

* * *

**So that's the end. I know it's a bit different but hopefully you still like the plot and all. Please don't forget to review. :)**


End file.
